Family Troubles and A Trip to Belleville
by swimERfanatic13
Summary: This is my first submit.  So let me know how I did. I wrote this one a while back.


JAG Script 1

Monday

JAG HQ

Admiral Chedwiggen's Office

AJ: Colonel, Commander what can I do for you both?

Mac: Well, Sir, I would like to ask for some personal leave. Please, Sir.

- When Mac voices this Harm's eyes widen in shock and surprise

AJ: Is everything ok Colonel? (Shockingly)

Mac: Yea, Sir. It's just that my sister and her father and Grandmother are traveling down to visit D.C. and see how she lives when she comes down here.

AJ: Oh. Ok, Colonel your request is granted.

Mac: Thank you sir.

AJ: Now Commander what can I do for you?

Harm: I would also like to ask for personal leave too, Sir.

- When Harm voiced this Mac's eyed widen in shock and surprise

AJ: Are you ok Commander?

Harm: Yes, Sir. I am going to Belleville for the holidays and would like to enjoy the time up there.

AJ: Well, then I guess your request is granted.

Harm: Thank you sir.

AJ: Ok, now when would you both like your leaves to start? I can give you tomorrow through next Thursday off. Will that work for you both?

H & M: Yes Sir. (In unison)

AJ: Then I do not expect to see you both until next Thursday at 0800.

Harm: Thank you sir.

- They both leave the admiral's office. Mac fallows Harm into his office. -

Harm: How long are Chloe and them staying?

Mac: Till like Friday. When are you going to Belleville?

Harm: I don't know maybe Thursday night.

Mac: Oh. Ok, Well, tell Mattie and your mom and Frank that I said Hello.

Harm: Would you like to tell them yourself?

Mac: What?!

Harm: Do you want to go to Belleville with me?

Mac: Sure. Chloe and them might leave Thursday morning any way.

Harm: Ok. I'll pick you up at your place at 1100 Thursday morning then.

Mac: Okay.

Tuesday

0800 local

Mac's Apartment

Georgetown, Virginia

- Jingo comes walking up to the bed and sticks his nose on Mac's arm. The alarm sounds.-

Mac: Hey boy! What̀cha want? ...Wanna go out? ... Go for a walk boy?

- Jingo barks and starts to pace excitedly.-

Mac: Hang on boy let me get dressed and we'll go for a run.

-woof-

- Mac and Jingo head to a park 3 miles from her apartment. While they are running on a path in the park they run into Harm.-

Harm: Hey ninja-girl!

Mac: Hey flyboy. What are you doing on my side of town?

- They both stop running and allow Jingo to get water and them to talk.-

Harm: Chloe in yet?

Mac: No I have to pick her up today at noon.

Harm: It's already 1030 now.

Mac: Yeah, and it doesn't take me two hours to get back to my place.

Harm: Are you sure?

Mac: Hey watch it! (Splashes water on him)

- Jingo makes his way back to them from his little adventure in the pond.-

Harm: Hey Jingo!

- Woof-

Mac: Well, we should be on our way back. 1100 still on Thursday?

Harm: Yes, See ya then ninja-girl.

Mac: Bye squid.

1159 local

Dulles International Airport

Washington D.C.

- Mac was waiting on the plane the had just landed from Vermont to unload. When she heard a familiar voice, call her name. "MAC!" Mac turned around to find Mattie Grace Johnson standing there with all her luggage. -

Mac: Mattie! What are you doing here? I thought that you were going to Belleville for the holidays.

Matts: I am I just thought I'd surprise dad and stop down here first and go to Belleville with him.

Intercom: Flight 411 from Vermont is now unloading.

Matts: Chloe's coming in?

Mac: Yeah, her, her dad, and her grandmother. Do you need a ride to your dads?

Matts: Um . . . If you don't mind.

Mac: Ok . . . (Interrupted by a high pitch scream of her name)

Chloe: MAC! MATTIE!

Mac: Hey Chlo. (Giving her a big hug) I missed you SO much.

Chloe: I missed you too. I love you.

Mac: Love you too.

Chloe: What are you doing here Mattie?

Matts: I wanted to surprise Harm instead of meeting him at Belleville.

Chloe: Cool. Mattie this is my dad, Jim, and my grandma, Sandy. Dad, grandma this is Mattie she's Harm's daughter.

Matts: It's nice to meet you.

Jim: Nice to meet you too.

Sandy: Hi, so you're the Rabb Chloe always talks about.

Chloe: No grandma. It's her dad that I talk about.

Mac: Are you all ready because we have to drop Matts off at her dads now.

Chloe: Yep we're ready let's go. Mattie when are you leaving for Belleville?

Matts: I don't know. Mac?

Mac: Thursday night.

Chloe: How do you know?

Mac: Ah . . . Harm told me.

Matts: Uh huh. I got the phone call.

Mac: Keep it quiet Matts.

Chloe: I feel out of the loop. What's going on?

Matts: Nothing.

Chloe: Come on Mattie tell me.

Mac: Mattie you tell her and I will tell your father who you want to go out with and how old he is.

Matts: You wouldn't.

Mac: Yes I will.

Sandy: Sarah will we be stopping by your place before we drop miss Rabb off at her place?

Mac: Yes ma'am.

Sandy: Ok.

1400 local

Mackenzie Residence

Georgetown, Virginia

Jim: Nice place Mac.

Mac: Thank you Jim.

- woof -

Chloe: Jingo! Hey boy!

Matts: Hey boy! What's up?!

-While hugging and rubbing all over Jingo.-

Sandy: Sarah where am I rooming?

Mac: If you don't mind in Chloe's room and Jim in the guest room and Chloe can room with me.

Jim: That will be fine.

Matts: Mac, can you take me home now so I can surprise dad before dinner?

Mac: Sure. Chlo want to come?

Chloe: Yeah I can't wait to see Harm. Dad can I go?

Jim: Yea you can go. Your grandma and I will stay and wait for ỳall to come back.

Chloe: Ok. I will see ya when I get back.

Mac: If we are out late we'll pick up something for dinner. Do you both eat meat?

Jim & Sandy: Yes.

Mac: Ok. We will try not to be to long.

Matts: Nice meeting you ma'am (shaking Sandy's hand) and you too, sir (shaking hands with Jim).

Sandy: You too, Mattie. It was a pleasure.

Jim: Yes it was a pleasure. Hope to see you around soon.

Mac: All right we better leave. We'll be back.

Jim: Ok.

1500 local

Rabb Residence

Washington, D.C.

- Outside Jen & Mattie's apartment.-

Knock...Knock...Knock

Jen: Who is it?

Matts: Open and see.

Jen: M?! - opens the door-

Matts: Hey sis! Keep it down dad doesn't know I'm here yet.

Jen: Oh! Sorry come in then.

Matts: Alright only for like five minutes though.

Jen: Ok.

_Same Time_

Outside Harm's Apartment

Knock...Knock

Harm: Coming Hold on.

- Open's door -

Harm: Hey Mac! Chloe! Where's your dad and grandma?

Chloe: They stayed at Mac's.

Harm: Oh. What are yall doing here?

Mac: I thought that we would just visit our friend when we could.

Harm: Oh really?

Matts: Yeah.

Harm: Matts!?

Matts: Yeah dad!

- Runs to her & gives her a huge hug. Mac's eyes lite up at the emotion Harm is showing.-

Harm: I missed you!

Matts: Me too dad!

Harm: I thought you were meeting me at Belleville.

Matts: I wanted to surprise you dad! So surprise!

Harm: Thank you! Mac can I talk to you for a while. In private?

Mac: Yeah sure.

- Over on the balcony off of Harm's room -

Harm: Did you know she was coming?

Mac: No. What did you want?

Harm: I wanted to know if you are alright going to Belleville? I didn't mean to pressure you. (interrupted by Mac)

Mac: Hey, I want to go and I am really happy you asked me to go. You didn't pressure me into doing anything. I also heard that you let Mattie know that I was coming.

Harm: I just had to tell her so she wouldn't expect something when I showed up there with you

and knowing her, she would expect something was up.

Mac: Like what? Huh?

Harm: Like that maybe we were involved with each other and I wanted to take it a step forward and ask for your hand.

Mac: Oh really.

Harm: Yeah you know how she thinks.

Mac: Uh huh. Well, I have to take Chloe back now. You want to meet for breakfast tomorrow morning? You, me, Chloe, Mattie, Jim, Sandy, and Jen.

Harm: Sure. What are y'all doing for dinner?

Mac: I don't know Chlo and I were going to pick something up on our way home.

Harm: Oh. Well, do you all want to come over tomorrow night and have dinner. I'll cook.

Mac: Ok. But no Harm's meatless meatloaf.

Harm: Okay!

Mac: Promise?

Harm: I promise.

- Mac turns to leave. -

Harm: Mac! - reaches for her arm -

Mac: Huh?

Harm: Um...

Mac: Just say it Harm.

Harm: Don't get mad.

Mac: Why would I?

Harm: I don't know.

Mac: What is it?

Harm: I LOVE you Sarah Mackenzie!!

- Mac was shocked. She also was happy that he voiced his opinion. She turned back around. -

Mac: - whispering - I love you too, Harm!!

- Harm swings her around and sweeps her into a huge hug where their lips are just inches away. -

Harm: I love you, Sarah.

Mac: I love you, too. I don't want to leave.

Harm: I don't want you to either.

Mac: I've got to though. To take Chloe back.

Harm: Alright. I will see you tomorrow morning hon.

Mac: Okay babe! - questioning look on her face. -

Harm: Not before this.

Mac: What?!

-Harm kisses her and Mac returns his kiss. When they part they both are panting for air. -

Harm: I'll see you in the morning then.

Mac: Yeah. I'll call you tonight after dinner and before I go to bed.

Harm: Alright, I'll be waiting for your call. Okay?

Mac: Alright, I'll see you then. Bye.

Harm: Bye.

- They walk into the living room. -

Mac: You ready to go Chlo?

Chloe: Sure. I guess so. Do we have to?

Mac: Not if you want to see your dad and grandma mad at us.

Chloe: Well, then lets go.

Mac: We'll see them in the morning.

Chloe: How? We have my dad and grandma at home.

Mac: Well, we're all having breakfast together.

Chloe: Cool!

Mac: Let's go. We'll see you both in the morning along with Jen. Then?

Harm: Alright.

Matts: Okay.

Chloe: Bye. I'll see you tomorrow Mattie.

Matts: Bye Chloe.

- Harm and Mattie both stand at the apartment window watching both Mac and Chloe get into Mac's corvette and pull out. They watch the vette until they couldn't see it any

more. -

Matts: Well, I am going to tell Jen that she's coming with us to breakfast tomorrow morning.

Harm: Okay. Well, Night Matts!! Love you!

Matts: Love ya too, Dad! I'll see you in the morning.

Harm: Alright.

1904 local

Outside Mac's apartment

Georgetown, Va

Chloe: What did Harm tell you out on his balcony?

Mac: He was just asking about how your dad and grandmother were.

Chloe: Uh huh... (opens the door to Mac's apartment) Dad! Grandma! We've brought food. Hello!

Mac: Jim...Sandy... Go look in their rooms Chloe.

Chloe: Alright.

- While Chloe looks in the rooms Mac looks all around the living room and dinning room. When got to the kitchen she found a note. It read : _Dear Sarah, We believe that you do a wonderful job of keeping Chloe when she visits you. We had to leave. Jim got a call to business right after you guys left. So please excuse us leaving without notice it was very sudden. You may keep Chloe for the entire winter break or send her home. Which ever.._(Chloe enters the kitchen and sees Mac reading a note.) -

Chloe: They left. Didn't they?

Mac: Yeah. I'm sorry babe.

Chloe: It's okay. Do I still get to stay?

Mac: Of course. Hey you can even go to Belleville with us.

Chloe: For real?!

Mac: Yeah. Let me go change. I'll be back in a few.

Chloe: Okay. Do you want me to start cooking?

Mac: Yeah.

- Mac disappears into her room and changes clothes. She picks up the phone to call Harm.-

Ring...Ring...Ring...

Harm: Rabb?

Mac: They left.

Harm: What?!

Mac: We got back to my apartment and they were gone.

Harm: Really? Why?

Mac: They said he got a business call. I have Chloe until the end of her winter break.

Harm: For real?

Mac: Yeah. So she maybe going to Belleville with us.

Harm: That's fine. Are we still meeting in the morning?

Mac: Duh! I wouldn't miss breakfast with you for anything.

Harm: Cute marine!

- They both just laugh. -

Mac: You want to leave for Belleville after breakfast tomorrow?

Harm: Yeah! If you want?

Mac: Sure. You'll have to pick me and Chloe up in the Lexus. So we can all fit in there comfortably.

Harm: Okay. I think Jen is coming with us to Belleville. The admiral gave her the time off also.

Mac: How is he going to function without his yeoman?

Harm: I know. - Start laughing. -

Mac: Well, Chlo's cooking dinner out there. I better go check up on her.

Harm: You want me to come over there to be with y'all?

Mac: No. We'll be find and plus I think she is just...I don't know.

Harm: Okay. See you in the morning. Sleep tight Marine!

Mac: Night Sailor!

- They both hang up. Mac goes into the kitchen with Chloe. Harm goes to his couch and watches TV for a few hours when he falls asleep. Mac falls asleep also in her own apartment in her own bed. -

0900 local

Mac's apartment

Georgetown, Va

- Mac rolls over in her bed when her internal clock strikes 9. -

Mac: Wake up Chlo. They'll be here in 2 hours. We got to get ready.

Chloe: 5 more minutes please Mac!!

Mac: Okay. I'm going to take a shower and you better be ready to take one right when I get out or I'm going to throw your six right in there with your clothes and all.

Chloe: Okay. I'll be up.

- Mac goes and takes her shower. When she comes out Chloe is still wrapped up in the sheets. Mac walks over to the window and pulls the curtains back and let's in bright sunshine. Chloe then starts to grumble. -

Chloe: I'm up. I'm moving. Chill out!

Mac: You better get a move on you still have to pack.

Chloe: Okay...Okay... I'm going.

- While Chloe jumps into the shower Mac takes out her sea bag and begins to pack some clothes. After she finishes her bag she moves on to find a bag for Chloe to pack in. Chloe gets out the shower and goes into the bedroom and packs. -

1030 local

Mac's apartment

Georgetown, Va

Knock...Knock...

Mac: Coming. - Mac opens the door only to be surprised by seeing Harm, Jen, and Mattie at the door.-

Mac: Your early flyboy. - While opening the door wider to invite them in.-

Harm: Well, I had two hungry and anxious people hurrying me along.

Mac: I must say job well done ladies.

Jen: Thank you ma'am.

Matts: Thanks Mac.

Mac: Jen by the way while we are on this trip there is no ma'am or colonel it is Mac.

Jen: It's a habit Ma...Mac.

Mac: Well Chloe is in the bedroom packing and if she doesn't move her six now she won't be going. (Said while raising her voice so Chloe can hear.)

Chloe: I'm coming...I'm coming.- Chloe walks up the hall with her bag on her shoulder. - We ready let's go.

Harm: Okay. I'll take that for you Chlo. (Referring to her bag) Where is yours Mac? I'll take it too.

Mac: I've got it. Thanks anyway.

Harm: Whatever. Stubborn Marines! (Whispered under his breath)

- Mac turns to him and gives him that evil glare and punches his upper arm slightly.-

- Around 11 they find a nice place to eat right outside of D.C. Once they finish eating they get out on the road again headed toward Belleville, Pa. When they pull up to the farm around 3:30 in the afternoon. They spot Frank, Trish, and Grandma Sarah on the porch all enjoying a nice round of drinks. When Frank, Trish, and Grandma Sarah hear a car coming up the lane. They turn around and watch as it approaches. Trish recognizes the car and begins to leave her seat. Once she is at the top of the steps the car comes to a stop. The engine dies and the back doors begin to open. First people out were Chloe, on the drivers side, and Mattie, on the passenger side. Mattie automatically ran up to Trish who had her arms wide open waiting on the teenager. After everyone else exited the car and made their way to the porch Harm began the introductions. -

Harm: Frank, mom, Grams this is Chloe, (pointing to her) Mac's little sister.

Frank: Hi.

Trish: Hi.

Grams: Hi.

Harm: This is Jen, (pointing to her) the admiral's yeoman and Mattie's roommate.

Frank: Hi.

Trish: Hi.

Grams: Hi.

Jen: Hello ma'am's, sir.

Harm: And this is Mac. (Draping his arm around her shoulders)

Trish: So you're the one that my son can't stop talking about.

Harm: Mom...(whining like a little boy)

Mac: Yeah. I guess that's me. (Sliding her arm behind him and around him)

Grams: Well, it's finally nice to meet you.

Mac: You, too. Ma'am.

Frank: First thing first there will be no ma'am's or sir's here while you stay here. Secondly call me Frank, (pointing to himself) her Trish, (pointing to Trish) and her Grams or Sarah (pointing to her).

Jen: Well, it's great to meet you all.

Matts: Dad, can I go show Chloe and Jen the horses and take them on a tour.

Harm: Yeah but first why don't we get all of our stuff situated in our rooms. Ok?

Matts: Alright.

- They all walk out to the Lexus and grab their bags. Grams tells them that Chloe and Mattie will share Mattie's room. Jen will stay in the guest room, and Harm and Mac will stay in Harm's old room. They all get their things situated and Mattie takes Jen and Chloe out for their tour. Harm and Mac make their way back out to the front to join Frank, Trish, and Grams to talk.-

Trish: So, Mac, you're the one that has to try and keep that one out of trouble. Right?

Mac: Yes, and that's a hard job. Because wherever we go he finds some way to get into trouble some how.

- They all laugh. Harm gives her a big warning glare. -

Grams: I don't think that is all true. He can be a very good gentleman.

Harm: Thank you Grams.

Grams: But that is only when he wants something.

- They all share another laugh. Mattie, Jen, and Chloe all return. Chloe comes and sits by Mac on a stool by her. Mattie made her way over toward Trish and Frank to sit between them to be showered with their love. Jen made her way over to where Harm was sitting and had a seat on the chair beside him. -

Matts: What are all of you laughing at?

Mac: How your dad always seems to get into trouble wherever he goes.

Matts: That's not always true. He didn't get into trouble when he was at the custody hearing for me.

Mac: That was because he really wanted that.

Jen: Yeah, ma'...Mac he doesn't always get into trouble at work. Only that one serious time when he shot up the court room.

Harm: Oh my... I'll never get over that one will I?

M&J: Nope.

- All laugh at that. -

Grams: Well, why don't we all go inside and share more memories. It's getting a little cold out here. We will also decide on what to have for dinner.

- Okay's and alright's chorus around her. Once they all make it inside they all get comfortable. Frank, Trish, Mattie, and Chloe all settle on the couch. Where Jen and Grams take up the loveseat. Which leaves Harm and Mac to settle on the floor infront of the now burning fireplace. -

Grams: Well, what do you all want for dinner? I know something vegetarian for you Harm.

Harm: Thanks Grams for understanding. Unlike other people. - Looking directly at Mac. -

Mac: Hey! I accepted it. It may of taken me 9 years to find out why you do it but I've accepted.

Grams: Okay what is everyone's opinion on what they want?

Matts: I say your famous pasta.

Trish: Well, we don't have the stuff for that tonight. How about tomorrow night?

Matts: Ok.

Frank: How does pizza's sound?

Chloe: Find with me.

Matts: Perfect.

Jen: Great.

Frank: You can make your own if you would like.

C&Mat&J: Cool!

Trish: Come on guys we can start picking out what we want on the pizzas.

C&Mat&J: Ok.

- Chloe, Mattie, Jen, and Mac all rush off into the kitchen before everyone else. -

Trish: She's just like a child isn't she?

Harm: Yea. All the time. That's what I love about her.

Grams: How's that?

Harm: She makes me feel young and that's why I brought her up here to spend the holidays with us, because I want to...(interrupted by Mac calling from the kitchen)

Mac: Harm you better get in here if you want any pizza space for your veggie's.

Harm: Ok. We're coming. I'll tell you all later or you all will find out what it is.

G&T: Ok.

- Trish, Grams, and Harm all walk into the kitchen. Harm manages to throw on some veggie's on to the half of Mac's pizza that she left him. Dinner goes on with out a hitch. After dinner everyone goes off on their own. Jen, Chloe, and Mattie all go into Mattie's room to watch some TV. Trish and Frank go into their room and also watches TV. Grams, Harm, and Mac stay downstairs and just talk and bring back old memories. Mac is mesmerized by the nicely decorated Christmas tree. When Grams sees tears in Mac's eyes she begins to wonder what is going on. -

Grams: Mac is everything ok?

Mac: Yea. - As she wipes rapidly at her face. To get rid of the tears that have fallen and the tears not yet fallen. -

Harm: Come here Mac.- He said gently. To show that he really did care for her. -

Grams: What's wrong honey?

Mac: It's just that when I was younger I never got to have a chance to have a real Christmas. I mean a Christmas with a tree, presents, or just family being all around you sharing memories and having a good time. I just wish that I had one good memory of Christmas. The JAG parties are the only ones that I have had where I feel like it is what Christmas is all about but sometimes I don't feel like I fit in. I just...

- After all this she was sobbing lightly. Harm was cuddling her trying to comfort her, and Grams was rubbing her arm trying also to calm her and send all her love into her to tell her that she fits in here and that she is welcome anytime. -

Grams: Honey it's ok.

Mac: No. I just want one Christmas where I at least fit in and know where I belong.

Harm: Hey. Listen to me. You are an amazing women and I would do anything for you. I just want you to be happy. I want so bad for you to have that one Christmas you've always wanted and I want for Chloe to have that also. I know how you feel with not fitting in. It hurts. I want to make this Christmas a Christmas you won't forget and the most happiest one of your life, unless more come in the future. What I'm trying to say is that you belong in this family and I NEED you in my life so bad.

Mac: Harm?

Grams: Harm?

Harm: Mac, What I am trying to tell you is that I love you and I know it is a little early in this relationship and I don't want to do anything that will screw this up, I just feel like we have been doing a dance for 9 years, I want this dance to end. So, Sarah Mackenzie will you marry me and I promise to make all of the Christmases from now on out the most memorable ones in your life. Will you marry me, Sarah?

Mac: Yes I will. - While wiping away tears that haven't already fallen. - But don't make any promises you can't keep.

Harm: I haven't yet. - While placing the ring on Mac's finger, and giving her a kiss on the cheek. -

Grams: Well, congratulations you two.

Mac: I've got to tell Chloe.

Harm: While your up there you might as well tell Jen and Matts also. I'll take care of my mom and Frank.

Mac: Ok. - While leaving Harm's lap. -

Grams: I'll come with you Harm and help you with them.

Harm: Ok Grams. Thank you.

- Mac makes her way to Mattie's room smiling all the way. Harm and Grams make their way to Frank and Trish's room. Once Mac reaches Mattie's room she knocks on the door.-

_Knock...Knock..._

Matts: Come in.

Mac: Hey girls what are you all doing?

Chloe: Watching TV.

Mac: Can I join.

Jen: Yea.

- Jen's phone rings so Mac's news has to wait. Jen talking on the phone with Tiner.-

Jen: Hello.

Jason: Hey.

Jen: What are you doing?

Jason: Thinking of you. You?

Jen: Watching TV with the girls and Mac.

Jason: O really?

Jen: Yea. I miss you.

Jason: I miss you too. Are you going to be home for Christmas?

Jen: No, I'm sorry. But I will be home for New Year's Eve though.

Jason: Good. Hold on one second my Chinese is here.

Jen: Ok.

- Jen puts the phone on her shoulder and looks toward Mattie.-

Matts: Is that Jason?

Jen: Yep.

Mac: Aw...

- Jason gets back on the phone.-

Jason: You there Jen.

Jen: Yeah sorry I was talking to Mattie and Mac.

Jason: Oh. Well, go enjoy yourself with them. I'll talk to you tomorrow.

Jen: Ok. I love you!

Jason: I love you too babe. Have a goodnight.

Jen: You too. Night.

Jason: Talk to you later. Bye.

- Jen and Jason both hang up. Jen then turns her attention back around to all of them who are now staring at her.-

Jen: Be quiet you all. It's not like can say any of that to your boyfriends 'cause you all ain't got one.

Mac: That's right I ain't got a boyfriend because I have a _fiance_ who I can say it to.

- Once Mac got the word fiancé out they all turned their heads toward her with expressions asking WHAT?!-

C&M: What?! Who?!

Mac: A tall, handsome, sailor.

Matts: No way?

Mac: Yes way.

Jen: When?

Mac: Just now. Downstairs with Grams.

Chloe: Oh My God! Yes! I knew it, I knew it.

Jen: That's great.

Matts: Yes.

- They all now tackle her when they come up to her and give her a hug. They all share laughs and congrats.-

Matts: So does this mean that you are my soon to be mother?

Mac: I don't know about that?

Matts: Oh, ok. I am just glad that dad finally got his head out of his six.

Chloe: I know. I have been telling Mac to get her head out of her six too and to tell him that she has always loved him.

Jen: Ok. You two just be happy that they both finally got their heads out from their sixes and got this thing right and don't even think about ruining it.

Mac: Thanks Jen.

Jen: But just for the record they should have disobeyed the admirals orders early. Remember those orders Mac?

Mac: Yea Jen I do.

C&M: What orders?

Mac: Oh, he told us in the first day that we met to not get to close because we would be working together.

Matts: Oh.

Mac: Well, I am going to bed now so if you three amateurs will excuse me.

J&C&M: Aw.. Shut up!! - While throwing pillows at Mac. -

Same time

Frank and Trish's room

_Knock...Knock_

Trish: Come in.

Harm: Mom? Frank?

Frank: Yea son?

Grams: Go on.

Trish: What?

Harm: I proposed to Sarah a few minutes ago.

T&F: Do what?!

Harm: Plan for a wedding coming up.

Trish: Oh my gosh! You...

Frank: Congrats Son.

Harm: Thank you Frank. - While shaking hands with the older man.-

Trish: Where is my new daughter-in-law?

Grams: She is in Mattie's room telling all the girls now.

Trish: Oh, Ok. Congratulations son. - Runs up to him and gathers him into a huge hug and whispers something in his ear, so he could only hear it.- Your father would be ecstatic and he would totally approve of her. He will be watching you all. Be happy son and please show it.

Harm: I know mom and I definitely will show it.

- At the end of this little charade Mac walks into the room.-

Mac: Is there a party going on in here?

Trish: Oh yes honey there is. - Runs over to Sara and envelopes her into a huge hug. While whispering something into her ear, so she was the only to hear it.- Welcome to the family honey, and please call me mom, and ,make him happy.

Mac: Thank you, and I will try on the other two things though,...Mom.

Trish: You are getting there honey.

Grams: Well, I say we all go to bed now and we will all celebrate more then.

Harm: I agree Grams.

Mac: Me too. - While trying to hide a yawn.-

Trish: Ok. Well, we will talk more in the morning. Night Harm. Night Sarah.

Harm: Night mom. - Gives her a quick peck on her cheek.-

Mac: Night ma. - Gives her a hug and a peck on her cheek.-

Frank: Night you two.

H&M: Night.

- Mac runs over to him and gives him a hug. And whispers something into his ear for him to hear.-

Mac: Night dad.

Frank: Night baby. - Giving her a quick peck on her cheek before she pulled away to go to her room.-

Harm: Night Grams. - Gives her a peck on the cheek while leaving Frank and Trish's room.-

Grams: Night.

Mac: Night Grams. - Gives her a peck on the cheek like Harm. Also whispering something to her.- Thank you.

Grams: Your welcome darling. Night.

- Harm and Mac make their way toward their room. On the way there they stop by the girls room to tell them night and to check in.-

_Knock...Knock..._

Jen: Come in.

Harm: Hey girls!

Matts: Congrats dad.- Runs up to him and gives him a hug. -

Harm: Thank you baby.

Mac: Well, we just wanted to come in here and tell you all good night and that you all will be going to bed rght after we leave this room. Right Jen?

Jen: Yes ma'am. Night guys.

Mattie: Night.

Chloe: Night. - Mac walks over to her and gives her a kiss on the cheek and whispers something into her ear.-

Mac: I love you baby.

Chloe: I love you too. Eskimo's.

Mac: Ok. - Mac bends down so that her nose is only inches from Chloe's nose and gives her Eskimo kisses.- Night.

Chloe: Night.

- Harm and Mac continue their way to their room they make it into the room and Mac retreats into the bathroom and changes while Harm strips down to his boxers and climbs into the bed. When Mac comes out she joins him in the bed.-

Harm: Was Chloe alright?

Mac: Yea. She will be fine.

Harm: Good.

Mac: Yea. - Trying to hide another yawn.-

Harm: Night Ninja-girl. I love you!!

Mac: Night stick boy. I love you too!!

- They share a little kiss and then curl up against each other and settle in for the night.-


End file.
